He's my Nightmare
by Sighyuh
Summary: Eating sweet candy doesn't always give you sweet dreams. BBxL


The room was dark and the damp air clung to his white shirt, sweat dripped from this chin and he could smell what seemed to be death in the room with him. He pulled on the chains that held his hands above his head and tugged at the chains clasping his feet down. L didn't know how he got here but he knew he needed to get out. His entire body ached as if someone had stuck millions of needles into his body. His head throbbed and he felt the need to keep his eyes closed because they hurt so badly. The last thing he remembered was closing his eyes and now he suddenly ended up here. His onyx eyes searched the dark small room and saw a red dot. Soon after his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that it was a video camera and his eyes widen in fear. 'Where the hell am I?' There was a table in the corner, a small one person bed in the other corner with a trunk that the end. The walls covered what looked like to be...dead animals? They looked as if they were beating with a club besides the one on the wall to his left; he could clearly see that it was a dog. It was pinned to the wall also but a cut was made from the throat to his tail and each sides where pinned to the walls, exposing its internal organs, as if the poor creature was a frog in some testing lab. L gagged and hung his head down, forcing his eyes to the ground. 'Where the hell am I?' he wondered. Who would do this to him. Well, scratch that. Every person that he threw in jail would do this to him. Being the "World's Best Detective" didn't mean that you were the World's Most Loved.

A rustling noise came from the side of him and he noticed a door. 'How couldn't I notice that there was a door there?' He knew that he looked all around the room so where did the door come from? Light spilled from around the door and he could tell that someone was in there by the shadows passing back and forth. He could hear someone talking to themselves and sometimes what sounded like someone punching the wall numerous times. To his better judgment he called out for help. Yes there was a 96 percent chance that the person on the other side of that door was the person that put him in these chains but the other percent 4 percent was still there.

The shadow stopped its pacing and walked towards the door. His heart beat jumped a few beats and he suddenly stopped breathing when he saw the person-no thing that walked out from behind the door. "Beyond!?"

Beyond Birthday. He was the greatest murder known to man. Beyond was a mental case and should have been in jail from the very beginning the orphanage found him. He had serious problems, not even a group of well trained therapist could fix him. His appearance was the looks of L. From his hair down to his toes. The two could easily pass as twins. You have to understand that B was a failed project next to A. A being the first child they tried to bring up to standards but soon went insane, committing suicide. Beyond being the basket case he is tried his whole time at Whammy to surpass L in every way possible even if it meant getting a little dirty.

Beyond was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a dirty pair of baggy pants. His hair was somewhat disarrange giving him a windy look. An apparent smirk played across his lips when he saw L in his condition that he was in. "Oh L. I'm happy that you still remember me." He went over to the small table and grabbed a blood stained knife and lifted it to his lips, licking it in a cat-like manner. "L did you know that I hate dogs? 'Man's best friend' Psh, right, More like man's best servant."

L's chest heaved up and down. Bullets of sweat rolled down his neck and into his shirt. There was no other person, no other thing in the world that could make him feel this feeling with so much passion. He was scared. What would B do to him? Kill him? Torture him like all his other victims; experimenting different ways to kill another human. L could feel vomit rise to the back of his throat but suppressed it down with a shallow. "Beyond why am I here?!" He yelled, yanking on the chains.

Beyond moved over to the camera ignoring L and zoomed onto the raven's face. He took his time looking over every each of his face. "Just think, every part of your untouched skin will be mine." He chuckled and zoomed back out getting a full body shot.

Walking closer to L he traced his knife down his body and smirked. "Do you know how long I wanted to be like you?" he said cocking his head to the side. "To be better than you?" He sliced the detective's shirt in half, the blood seeping out from his wounds. He raised the knife up the blade somehow catching a reflection in the dark. "I hope you scream louder than the dogs did."

L woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. His heart beat pacing as fast as it ever had. "What in the world?" He cupped his face in his hands shaking. "It was just a nightmare he said to himself. Just a nightmare." His breathing became normal again and he decided to go get a glass of water. Swinging his legs over his bed he felt something sticky. Looking down his eyes widened and he started shaking. "Jam..."


End file.
